


Hotel Experiences

by Olivemunch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Elevator Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Kissing, Large Cock, Licking, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Snogging, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bella is daddy, sit on my face bella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivemunch/pseuds/Olivemunch
Summary: Bella gives her fiancee a fun time





	Hotel Experiences

"Are you still ok, baby?" JJ nodded eagerly unable to respond due to the faux gag made from Bellas' lingerie in his mouth.  
"and you remember your colours, yes?" after another nod and a muffled 'green', Bella delivered three more slaps to her fiancées' perfectly sculpted ass, causing the tip of his swollen cock to leak onto his stomach. The brunets' muffled moans came loud through the gag, pulling against his restraints, and murmured something along the lines of, 'you're so sexy'. 

Bella readjusted his restraints so his feet touched the bed, making sure she had full access to his cock. Carefully, she positions herself so she's straddling JJs' broad chest, facing away from his face. Bending down, she wiggled her ass in his face as she licked from the base to the tip of his cock. God, he wanted to bury his face in her wet cunt, eat her out until her legs are shaking and the neighbours now who gets to do just that.

JJs' moans echoed as his fiancée sucked and licked his cock, lewd slurping sounds joining his moans. He was surprised no one had complained yet as they certainly weren't being quiet; the idea of being heard made his cock jump in excitement. Having someone complain or walk on them, maybe it would elicit a similar feeling as to when he fingered Bella under the table while having dinner with his parents.

When she was satisfied that she had teased her boyfriends' cock enough, Bella kissed the tip and took as much of him in her mouth as she could until a small choking sound made its way from her throat. Seeing Jean moan and pulled against the restraints as he did, encouraged her to try to take more of him as she was always up for a challenge, especially when pleasuring JJ.

JJ accidentally bucked his hips causing his fiancee to make a choking sound which would usually have bothered him had it not felt so good on his cock. Just as he had recovered from that Bella hummed making her throat vibrate around his tip and down his shaft, eliciting a loud moan from her man. 

Gently releasing the long member from her mouth she turned so he could see her beautiful face, even without the makeup she wore to accentuate her features she still looked just as dazzling to him. 

An angel.

Bella carefully removed the lingerie from Jeans' mouth and placed a kiss on his lips. He wasted no time in turning it from kiss to snog to biting, sucking and marking along her jaw, down her neck and over her chest.  
"I love you so much mistress, so so much." JJ sighed breathlessly, eyes following the supple curve of her tits all the way down to her dripping cunt. The raven-haired woman giggled atop him, clearly pleased by the compliment, even ready to 'offer him a reward'.

She wiggled up so her pale legs encompassed his head.  
"Open," she commanded and he happily obliged as she lowered herself onto his mouth; licking sucking and slurping at her wetness.

Bella shuddered and sighed above him, moans escaped from her lips whenever he sucked at her clit. She muttered her praises which wavered through JJs' ears like a song; her voice always was music to him. He loved everything about his fiancee but her lack of judgment when he'd asked her to dominate him, be his mistress calling him baby and prince was the cherry on the cake.

Jean must have been doing a good job as she started grinding into his mouth, getting wetter and wetter. Shuddering whenever he pressed his lips to her own cunt-lips. there was a point when she tensed and he couldn't breathe, it made his head dizzy but he was covered in Bella and her wetness. 

He longed for it a second time so he drove his tongue into her cunt once more and it was there again; comforting and arousing, making his cock twitch against his stomach.

Bella came loud and hard, his name echoed around the room and the whole hotel must have known it was them by now. She shifted off of his face, bending down to help him swallow all of her. JJ felt his fiancees' cunt rub against his cock.  
"Please, mistress, I need you." The begs definitely got her attention and had gotten him a mischievous grin making him anticipate what she now had planned. Bella always thought of ways to tease him but still give him what he wanted eventually.

Already prepped from earlier activities in the elevator, she quickly sunk her wet cunt down, engulfing JJs' abused cock in her warmth. He moaned and tugged at his restraints desperate to be able to hold her hips and slam into her repeatedly, make her squirt all over his cock over and over again.

She ground herself against him, hot and wet, in a way she was well aware was pleasurable for JJ more than her. He knew what she was doing. 'Never cum before mistress while you're inside her' rule 2. Bella must have wanted to punish him even more, which sounded fun but he didn't want to be in his cock cage for another month, he'd only just gotten out.

JJ tried so hard not to cum but it got so much harder when Bella started pounding herself on him. The sound of skin slapping against wet skin travelled around the room accompanied by both their moans.

"You look so good baby boy." His cock twitched inside her, aching for release. Just as he thought he was going to break Bella came practically screaming 'FUCK JJ' as she did. now the whole hotel definitely knew it was them fucking. JJs' cum leaked out of his fiancees' cunt as it filled her up making her sigh happily as she came down from her high.

Bella gently uncuffed him from the spreader bar and massaged his wrists and ankles to remove any immediate redness. She gently laid down on top of JJs' chest, peppering his face with kisses and singing her praises, making sure he knew he was loved. Very loved.

**Author's Note:**

> see you all in church.


End file.
